1. Field of the Invention
Instant invention relates to the field of power-line-operated portable (i.e., plug-in) fluorescent lighting products as well as to the field of standby emergency lighting systems.
2. Description of Prior Art
Presently available power-line-operated portable lighting products suitable for use with Edison-based screw-in lamps or lightbulbs (such as so-called table lamps and/or floor lamps) are designed to operate by way of a plug-in power cord and with the full and non-current-limited power-line-voltage applied directly to their lamp sockets. As a result, the lamp sockets in such lighting products represent substantial electric shock hazards, particularly to children; while the power cords of such lighting products represent potential fire hazards, particularly after years' of wear and tear.
Power-line-operated portable lighting products that are substantially free of electric shock hazards and/or fire hazards are not presently available for purchase; nor have such products been described in known literature.